As one aspect of a display device (hereinafter also called an “organic EL display device”) using an organic electroluminescent element (hereinafter also called a “light emitting element”), a so-called flexible display has been developed using a substrate having flexibility such as plastic.
For example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2015-187851 discloses a flexible display arranged with a touch sensor on a flexible display, that can be bent or folded and including an input function.